


Я не знал, что скучаю по тебе.

by TLintu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Romance, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), У автора диабет от этой истории
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Шестнадцати Стайлз ждал сильнее, чем рождества в пять лет. Все истории о том, как потрясающе увидеть свою родственную душу подстёгивали его любопытство и питали ожидание. Кто-то настолько идеальный для Стайлза, что сам мир хочет, чтобы они были вместе.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. I. Когда я увижу тебя во сне.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено Квин и моей бете -Joe-. Потому что когда я генерирую идеи они поощряют их. Или слушают эти истеричные писательские вопли которые я издаю.  
> И литтлред, потому что она зашипперила этих двоих из-за меня. Прости, Дорогая )

**Я не знал, что скучаю по тебе.**

_Тому, кто в своём уме, я вряд ли бы снился._

_Шляпник_

  1. **Когда я увижу тебя во сне.**



_Я вижу сны. Иногда мне кажется, что это единственное правильное занятие на свете_

_Х. Мураками_

Шестнадцати Стайлз ждал сильнее, чем рождества в пять лет. Все истории о том, как потрясающе увидеть свою родственную душу подстёгивали его любопытство и питали ожидание. Кто-то настолько идеальный для Стайлза, что сам мир хочет, чтобы они были вместе.

Как его родители.

Больше всего Стайлз боится, что никого не увидит, что нет никого для него.

Он знает, что страх беспочвенен. _Все_ видят. Даже если между вами шестьдесят лет разницы — в шестнадцать вы увидите свою Душу во сне и будете видеть до момента вашей встречи. И несколько недель после.

Если вы старше, вы почти можете заглянуть в будущее. Стайлз слышал, что в подобных случаях есть какие-то механизмы защиты пространственно-временного континуума. Исследования этого появились после второй мировой, когда миллионы людей пытались предупредить свою половинку. Максимум, что смогли понять и запомнить почти все старшие респонденты по их словам — война закончится. Сейчас говорят, что разум старшего партнёра вытесняет всё лишнее, как с обычным сном. Так что вы не можете предупредить никого ни о чём.

Связь не предназначена для того, чтобы изменить мир, хотя фильмы о том, как каким-то образом пара преодолела это и изменила историю, — довольно популярны. Не то чтобы Стайлз был их фанатом. Он — нет, ладно?

Стайлз просто немного опасается, что будет одним из тех неудачников, которые старше своей Души лет на десять. Что вы делаете, если до встречи с идеальным человеком _так_ долго?

Поэтому шестнадцати Стайлз ждёт как рождества и ложится спать ещё в восемь, в надежде, что сможет быстро уснуть. Он верится пару часов в кровати и проваливается в сон только после того, как устаёт от попыток уснуть.

Ни один фильм не отражает того, что он видит. Там обычно всё чисто убрано, вылизано и аккуратно. Или сияет каким-то сложным волшебным образом в искажённых цветах. Стайлз усмехается, видя хаос вокруг себя. Это просто комната другого подростка. На полу у кровати есть кусочки обёрточной бумаги от подарков, пачка чипсов и чёрный носок. Карта солнечной системы на стене и плакат с баскетболистом, которого Стайлз не знает. Есть большой стол, на стуле перед которым висит литтерманка. На неё Стайлз смотрит дольше всего. Его спортивные успехи — не уснуть на скамейке запасных во время игры.

Человек, который должен быть его родственной душой, сидит на кровати с закрытыми глазами. Таким образом у Стайлза есть возможность рассмотреть его первым. И он _красивый_. Того, что его родственная душа будет парнем, Стайлз не ожидал. До этого момента он даже наивно надеялся, что во сне увидит Лидию, и это будет как в кино. Она поймёт, что он Тот Самый.

Ну, это не Лидия Мартин. Это незнакомый парень с самой охрененной линией скул. Стайлз делает шаг ближе и запинается за собственные ноги. Падает на колени у кровати и радуется, что во сне нельзя чувствовать боль.

— Ты тут, — с облегчением выдыхает его Родственная душа и распахивает глаза. Стайлз замирает перед ним, смотрит в голубые внимательные глаза. Чувствует, что по-глупому улыбается.

— Я… да. Тут. Я, — кивает Стайлз, путаясь в звуках. — Привет.

— Привет, — звучит растерянный ответ. — Я Питер.

— Стайлз.

Их руки быстро находят друг друга, и Питер тянет Стайлза, чтобы он поднялся. Его первая реакция, похоже, проверить, что Стайлз в порядке. Питер выглядит глубоко обеспокоенным и немного нервным. Под стать самому Стайлзу. Вдвоём они сидят рядом, потерянно не зная, что делать дальше. Стайлз чувствует, как горят щёки. Питер сильно смущённым не выглядит. Скорее он похож на зависшую систему. Смотрит на Стайлза, как будто не ждал его.

Стайлз думает о закрытых глазах и хмурится:

— Почему ты сидел, зажмурившись?

— О, — Питер впервые отводит взгляд, смотрит на свой плакат с планетами, — это моя сестра. Она сказала кое-что.

— У тебя есть сестра? — тут же ловит информацию Стайлз.

— Да. — Морщится Питер. — Она задница. Сказала, что тебя нет.

— Ой, чувак, у всех есть Родственная Душа. Это доказано.

— Теперь я знаю, — соглашается Питер и улыбается. Стайлз чувствует бабочек в животе и думает о том, что он — маленькая девочка из подросткового романа. Хорошо, что он сидит.

Руки Питера обнимают ладони Стайлза.

— Расскажи о себе, — говорит он.

И Стайлз говорит, пока не открывает глаза в своей кровати. Это не как в кино. Он немного разбит и не хочет вставать, тогда как там - утром после — все полны сил и бодрости. Стайлз думает: вот ещё одна большая ложь романтических фильмов. Вы не можете быть бодры и полны сил, если — по сути — не спали всю ночь, а находились, ну, где-то. Обычно люди просто обозначают место во вне как _Пространство_. Другие называют _Отражением_ , потому что вы видите реальность, которая окружает кого-то из родственных душ. Обычно вы оказываетесь в Пространстве старшего в паре. Согласно основным теориям это связано с защитой пространства и времени. Если между вами даже пара дней, вы всё равно можете случайно изменить мир, если, скажем, 9 сентября встретите свою пару из 12 сентября.

Стайлз лежит в кровати и пытается убедить себя встать, а не провалиться в новый сон. Он поднимается, потому что папа не позволяет ему валяться в кровати. Ноа тянет его, убеждает встать и отправиться в школу. Сны никуда не денутся, а занятия нужно продолжать. Стайлз соглашается, потому что думает: школа хотя бы отвлечёт его. Или хотя бы Скотт. Тому ещё не исполнилось шестнадцати, и он с нетерпением ждёт, когда сможет увидеть свою пару.

Путь до школы немного похож на мутную полосу. Как когда Стайлз и Скотт забрались в отцовский шкаф и выпили весь виски. Только не тошнит. Школа шумная, и всем вокруг всё равно, видел ли Стайлз свою родственную душу. Почему-то ничего не меняется, хотя Стайлзу кажется, что мир полностью перевернулся. Скотт бьёт его в плечо и пытается поймать, когда Стайлз почти падает от этого. Они вместе влетают в клумбу и слышат смех за спиной. Джексон издевательски ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит. На его руке висит Лидия, так что они просто уходят. Стайлз осознаёт, что ничего не чувствует по этому поводу.

— Боже мой, бро, — выдыхает над его ухом в восторге Скотт, — ты встретил свою Душу, да?

Маккол широченно улыбается, глядя на Стайлза, зная ответ. Он сияет, как новогодняя ёлка.

— Скотт, — Стайлз хватает лучшего друга за плечи и смотрит в глаза. Выглядит так серьёзно, что Скотт тут же напрягается в беспокойстве. Стайлз, дождавшись этой реакции ухмыляется в восторге, — да, Чувак, да. Он _потрясающий_.

Скотт моргает пару раз, соображая, после чего широко улыбается, радуясь. Стайлз счастливо смеётся и, опираясь на Скотта, отправляется на занятия. Ближайшие дни он будет разбит. Чего Стайлз не ожидает, так это того, что быть разбитым ему предстоит даже после короткой попытки поспать на занятии по литературе. Он закрывает глаза и оказывается в той же комнате, что ночью.

Питер сидит на стуле и похоже, что _ждёт_ его. Он выглядит немного, совсем неуловимо, другим, и Стайлз гадает: как так вышло. По идее он не должен был проваливаться в Пространство от любого сна. С другой стороны, он никогда особенно не читал ничего о Душах. В этом вроде нет особой необходимости. Папа рассказал ему, ещё когда Стайлз был маленьким, и есть тысячи романтических фильмов разной степени откровенности. Есть порно. Нигде Стайлз не сталкивался с тем, чтобы попытка наверстать сон днём вывела тебя к новой встрече.

Питер, в противовес видимо, не выглядит даже немного растерянным. Скорее, он кажется грустным. Стайлз гадает: случилось ли что-то, движется к нему. Он оказывается смят в крепком объятии быстрее, чем дошёл до Питера. Тот просто срывается и сжимает Стайлза в своих руках. У него крепкая хватка, отдающая отчаяньем.

— Я скучал по тебе. — Говорит Питер. — Я думал, что выдумал тебя, — добавляет он, заглядывая в глаза Стайлзу. Питер грустный и немного похож на щенка, которого оставили дома одного. Стайлз обнимает в ответ, прижимается ближе, сдвигает своё тело.

Когда они немного расходятся, Стайлз не знает, чем себя занять, и его руки теребят рукав лежащей на кровати литтерманки. Он немного передёргивает плечами, чувствуя себя немного неловко.

— Тебе холодно? — всполошившись, спрашивает Питер. Стайлз чувствует нечёткое тепло, зная, что его Душа беспокоится о нём так сильно, что замечает любое движение. Питер берёт куртку и, подвинувшись ближе к Стайлзу, набрасывает на его плечи. Сделав это, он вздыхает, — ты можешь взять её.

Стайлзу кажется, что в голосе Питера есть немного надежды, он осторожно держит куртку, чтобы та не упала. Стайлз осторожно двигается к Питеру и улыбается:

— Навсегда?

— Да, — с готовностью и слишком быстро кивает Питер и смущённо смотрит в сторону, за плечо Стайлза.

Он выглядит милым и сладким, Стайлз хочет тихо хихикать, как злодейка из мультика или девочка из начальной школы. Но он держит себя в руках и вместо этого движется ближе. Питер видит его манёвр и ухмыляется. Его руки быстро оказываются на Стайлзе, стягивают их ближе.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты носил её, — подтверждает Питер, и теперь краснеет Стайлз. Сердце грохочет в ушах, когда он обхватывает лицо Питера ладонями. Стайлз ни разу в жизни не целовался (со Скоттом, конечно, не считается: они просто хотели выяснить, что это такое), но очень хочет сейчас.

Питер сокращает между ними расстояние первым. Это неловко, они ударяются зубами, и не понятно, куда девать нос. Стайлз фыркает, и Питер утыкается ему в плечо, тоже тихо смеясь. Они красные, неловкие и счастливые. И Стайлз падает назад, тянет за собой Питера и улыбается. 

Из счастливого сна он падает на пол между партами. Скотт выглядит виноватым и держит в руках кусок рубашки Стайлза. Класс с недоумением смотрит на сидящего на полу Стайлза. Учитель выглядит сердитой, зависает, уперев руки в бока. Стайлз краснеет и возвращается за парту. Скотт тихо шепчет:

— Прости, ты вдруг начал заваливаться, и я просто не успел поймать тебя.

Стайлз качает головой, с сожалением стягивая с себя лишённую части рукава рубашку.

— Она была моей любимой, чувак.

— Прости, — виновато повторяет Скотт и вжимает голову в плечи, когда к ним оборачивается учитель. Стайлз широко улыбается в ответ.

— Всё нормально, — Стайлз ударяется плечом о Скотта и возбуждённо шепчет, — Я его снова видел, чувак.

— Правда? Сейчас? — Скотт удивлённо раскрывает глаза и выглядит по-настоящему удивлённым. Вот за такие его открытые эмоции Стайлз и любит друга. Всегда можно рассчитывать на глубокую реакцию.

— Да.

— Это круто, бро. — Улыбается Скотт. — Мне нужно ждать ещё почти неделю.

— Это стоит того, — говорит Стайлз. Учитель снова недовольно разворачивается к ним, и Скотт виновато отодвигается. Стайлз продолжает счастливо улыбаться.

Если исключить ужасную слабость, то день Стайлза проходит идеально. Скотт рядом и готов выслушать всё, что Стайлз хочет сказать про Питера. Не то чтобы у Стайлза было много информации. Он всё равно поёт дифирамбы голубым глазам, крепким рукам, красивой челюсти, офигенным скулам и голосу. Стайлз рассказывает — Скотт слушает и улыбается. Не то чтобы раньше Скотт не слушал другой напор похвалы, обращённый в сторону Лидии Мартин.

Вернувшись домой, Стайлз без сил падает на кровать. По дороге он планировал, что сделает уроки сначала, чтобы не разочаровывать папу. Его план был полностью провален, когда взгляд упал на кровать.

Пространство Питера немного изменилось. Больший беспорядок, на полу пара банок, есть гора одежды на стуле. Литтерманка Питера висит на спинке кровати. Из-под кровати тоже торчит какой-то хлам. Стол полностью завален учебниками и тетрадями вперемежку с парой пачек чипсов.

— Привет, — улыбается Стайлз, встречаясь взглядом с Питером. Тот стоит у кровати и смотрит на Стайлза с глубоким удивлением на лице. Буквально через мгновение Стайлз стиснут в твёрдых объятиях. Питер сминает его и тащит к кровати, чтобы лежать там вместе. Его руки немного лихорадочно шарят по Стайлзу, словно проверяют его существование. Питер судорожно вздыхает, утыкаясь носом за ухом Стайлза. Из него словно кости все вынули. Это так странно, что Стайлз беспокоится, всё ли в порядке. Может быть, у его родственной души только что закончился ужасный день. Он хочет поддержать его и сказать, что, кто бы ни расстроил Питера, он мудак. Мозг Стайлза уже готов генерировать планы мести.

Руки Питера сильнее сжимаются вокруг него. Как будто Стайлз куда-то денется, и это неловко и мило. Стайлз хочет поцеловать его и немедленно исполняет своё желание. Его губы опускаются на плечо, скрытое тонкой потёртой майкой. Ближайшая часть Питера, открытая для него. 

— Я скучал, — опять говорит Питер, заставляя Стайлза ощущать себя желе, потому что он тоже скучал, даже если это были какие-то жалкие часы, которые прошли после его урока литературы. Он старается крепче прижаться к Питеру. Отодвигает согнутую в колене ногу, чтобы Питер мог стиснуть их ближе. Тот почти рычит куда-то в горло Стайлза. Это горячий звук, из-за которого Стайлз по-глупому счастлив, что его тело во сне не настоящее, и у него не может быть самого быстрого стояка в его жизни. И Стайлз видел Лидию в бассейне летом. Это очень отрешённая мысль, потому что в основном — Стайлз просто старается обнять Питера крепче. Он так хочет немедленно встретиться и, проснувшись, найти Питера.

Стайлз знает, что нельзя спрашивать, где живёт твоя родственная душа. Что-то о магии, которая всё это окружает. Он всё равно не соображает, когда в его руках есть Питер. Как можно не пытаться. Есть столько фильмов, где у пары вышло разбить всё, чтобы скорее встретиться.

Стайлз не успевает и рта раскрыть, как просыпается в собственной кровати. Хорошо, может быть, он не герой какого-то фильма о борьбе против системы. Или он просто слишком слаб. Хорошая новость в том, что в эту ночь он высыпается и утром не чувствует себя нажравшимся героина зомби. Плохо только, что он бесконечно хочет увидеть Питера весь день. Теперь Стайлз куда лучше понимает некоторых своих одноклассников, которых можно найти во время обеда спящими где-то на траве во дворе. Искушение присоединиться очень велико, и всё, что ему мешает, это нежелание бросать Скотти одного. Эта школа полна злых волков, и Скотт — далеко не героический охотник в этой сказке. Скорее он будет наивной красной шапочкой, которая взяла и выболтала всё незнакомому волку. Стайлз фыркает от картинки в своей голове и улыбается, когда Скотт с недоумением косится на него. Если бы не подозрительный взгляд Харриса, то Стайлз, может быть, поделился бы мыслью с другом.

Той же ночью Стайлз понимает, что что-то не так. Пространство Питера снова изменилось, и бардак на самом деле больше похож на полный хаос. Плакат с баскетболистом на стене разорван, есть длинные полосы, как в мультике про Красавицу и Чудовище. Ящик комода валяется на полу, и одежда из него развалена на всех поверхностях комнаты. Вещи перемешаны с каким-то мусором, и есть пара тарелок, задвинутых под кровать. Еда всё ещё на них. Вместе с некоторыми вещами. Стайлз гадает: откуда такой хаос за день, который он не видел Пространство. Осторожно проходит между вещами, мало ли, что может быть под ними. Питер лежит, свернувшись клубком, на кровати. Он даже не реагирует, когда Стайлз опускается рядом с ним.

— Питер? — осторожно зовёт Стайлз, кладя руку на плечо своей родственной души.

Тот вздрагивает, и через мгновение Стайлз снова рад, что во сне нет боли. Питер резко разворачивается и бросается на него, роняя их обоих на пол. Его глаза горят золотым на мгновение, которое Стайлз видит их. Потом он прижимается к шее Стайлза, трётся и жалобно скулит.

— Питер! Что случилось, Питер? — Стайлз крепко обнимает его и _боится_. Питер не отвечает ему, тихо всхлипывает, крепче обнимая. Стайлз понятия не имеет что делать, чувствует только, как сжимаются внутренности. Питер кажется таким маленьким и уязвимым сейчас. Прижимается ближе, как будто он может поместиться на Стайлзе. Он немного ниже, поэтому у него почти получается. Стайлз обнимает его за талию, прижимает к себе и чувствует, как жжёт глаза. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит, но чувствует, как ёкает в груди сердце.

— Это нечестно, — выдыхает ему в шею Питер. Стайлз чувствует сырость его голоса и как сжимается в горе собственное сердце. Он не понимает, что случилось, но хочет исправить всё. Не похоже, что это просто плохой день. Может быть, Питер потерял кого-то?

— Питер? — Тот качает головой, касается губами шеи. Прижимается ближе и, кажется, плачет. Сердце Стайлза заикается, сжимаясь от тоски. — Скажи мне, Питер.

— Я _скучаю_ , — выжимает из себя Питер, крепче стискивая свои руки вокруг Стайлза. Его голос полон горя, с которым он не в силах справиться. — Я _так_ _скучаю_ по тебе.

Они проводят так всё время. Питер не может сказать ничего вразумительного, только прижимается крепко, цепляясь.

Утром Стайлз ощущает дыру в груди оттого, что его родственная душа так страдает. Стайлз думает, и ему кажется, что он знает ответ. Может быть, между ним и Питером есть пара лет. Он вытаскивает себя из кровати, чтобы провести исследования. Проверяет все существующие теории, читает каждую статью, чтобы убедиться: его сны каждую ночь — это разница в возрасте, которую магия пытается заполнить, чтобы меньше ранить Питера его отсутствием. Стайлз думает о том, разрешат ли ему спать целыми днями, только чтобы Питер мог видеть его чаще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так как у меня исследовательская полоса не уступает Стайлзу:  
> Куртка-литтерман – Университетская куртка (так же является и школьной), награда для лучших спортсменов. Это официальная парадная форма и в ней не тренируются вообще.  
> Бомбер – это куртка для военных лётчиков. Вещь эта появилась во время второй мировой. ВВС США использовали их.


	2. II. Никогда не просыпаться. Для тебя.

II. Никогда не просыпаться. Для тебя.

— Сплю как младенец! Просыпаюсь каждый час и плачу.  
«Лучший день в моей жизни».

— Когда я снова тебя увижу?  
— Увидимся в твоих снах.  
«Близкие друзья.»

Каждый раз, когда Стайлз ложится спать, он знает, что всё станет ещё хуже, чем было. Питер похож на его отца, когда болела, а затем умерла мама. Ноа Стилински держался как мог ради сына, но быстро сдавал и, когда были похороны, Стайлз видел, как его отец полностью рушится. Теперь он каждый раз, когда спит, видит, как распадается его родственная душа. Для Стайлза проходит день или пара часов, но время для Питера куда бессердечней  
В начале он пытается использовать странную тактику: ставит будильник или просит Скотта, чтобы тот разбудил его. Стайлз просыпается только чтобы снова уснуть и вернуться к Питеру. Иногда он не видит Пространства, но чаще это работает и разрывает сердце Стайлза на части. Его жизнь немного покрыта туманом, и в течение первой недели он замечает, что Питер становится старше. Постепенно он так же может видеть, как Питер замыкается, справляясь с их расстоянием. Он взрослеет с каждым часом и днём, в течение которых Стайлз не видит его.  
Уснув в понедельник через пару недель, Стайлз замирает, чтобы увидеть пустую комнату Питера. Вещи все осторожно собраны, там нет ничего. Вся ящики комода выдвинуты и пусты.  
— Я ухожу в колледж, — говорит Питер, глядя куда-то в сторону. В последние дни он неприветлив и немного сторонится Стайлза. Это разрывает сердце так же хорошо, как и слезы, которые были раньше. С другой стороны: Питер больше не разрушается. Стайлз надеется, что это не потому, что его родственная душа уже сломалась. Он бы не смог с этим жить. Насколько он младше, что за пару его недель Питер прожил всю старшую школу?  
Стайлз чувствует в горле ком: он хочет объятий, он чувствует, что его кожа буквально болит без них. Делает осторожный шаг в сторону Питера и запинается за какую-то сумку. Стайлз не заметил её и падает. В который раз думает, что ему повезло, что во сне нет боли. Никакой кроме той, что рвёт на части сердце. Он не поднимается, не имеет сил на это. Питер сторонится его пару дней (пару месяцев, если думать о том, как время идёт для него). Стайлзу больно, и он чувствует удушающее чувство вины. Он тяжело вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях. Хочет спросить: что ему сделать?  
Его горло сжимается, не выпуская слова.  
Питер не двигается. Стайлз не слышит во всяком случае. Вокруг них тишина, она тоже давит. Он понятия не имеет сколько так сидит, чувствует, как начинает плакать, он полностью раздавлен. Как он должен справиться с тем, что он настолько младше и до их встречи так далеко, что Питер может быть даже уже закончит колледж?  
Ощущение рук Питера вокруг него — лучшее, для чего стоит жить. Стайлз цепляется за белую футболку и сильнее плачет, вздрагивая.  
— Мне так жаль. — Тихо шепчет он. — Мне так жаль, — повторяет Стайлз, прижимаясь ближе.  
Питер сидит рядом с ним на полу, тянет к себе. Стайлз замирает между его раздвинутых ног. Они держатся друг за друга, больше ни слова не говоря. Руки Питера вокруг талии Стайлза. Мягко гладят по спине, утешая.  
Будильник вырывает Стайлза из Пространства. Проснувшись он всё ещё плачет, объятый отчаяньем. Папа и Скотт не спрашивают ни о чём после короткого объяснения «он старше», которое Стайлз дал им.  
Он пытается изо всех сил не отставать от собственной жизни. Он знает, что должен пойти в колледж, потому что Питер, похоже, поступил в Калифорнийский и имеет стипендию.  
В течение следующей недели всё внезапно немного лучше. Питер не отталкивает его больше, каждый раз — крепко обнимает, утешая. Теперь он живёт в общежитии, на стене снова есть какие-то плакаты со старыми рок-группами, и Стайлз немного смеётся над тем, какое старье слушает его родственная душа. Когда он роняет это в одну из ночей, Питер смотрит на него глубоко печальным взглядом. Проснувшись, Стайлз впервые в жизни не хочет чего-то знать. Он не отправляется к гуглу и не выясняет, когда были популярны группы, которые слушает Питер. Он не хочет. Он делает это, чтобы плакать весь день. Он надеется, что Питер просто реально слушает классику, а не то, что популярно за пределами его Пространства. Потому что в противном случае Стайлз хочет смерть на завтрак. Он умеет считать.  
Питер старше, и Стайлз каждый раз чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги от того, как тот взрослеет. Стайлз радуется, что у него не может быть стояка во сне до тех пор, пока не оказывается полуголым в руках Питера и они оба не выясняют, что оргазма во сне тоже не будет. Это немного неловко, но всё равно хорошо. Они опять обнимаются, как было в первые дни, и у Стайлза в животе вновь обретают бабочки от восторга. Руки Питера постоянно исследуют тело Стайлза. Разбирают его на запчасти, заставляют плавиться от любви. Питер держит его так близко, как может. Стайлз цепляется за его плечи в ответ.  
В школе становится легче, он привыкает к расстоянию и отчаянью. Скотт постоянно тянет его вперёд и не говорит о своей родственной душе, чтобы не ранить друга. Стайлз думает, что мог бы лечь и никогда не просыпаться, если бы не Скотт. Тот ищет, чем их занять, заставляет Стайлза быть старым собой, который не знал о том, как больно его родственной душе жить. За каждый смех Стайлз чувствует себя виноватым. Он всё равно продолжает жить и теперь есть план: он думает, что отправится в Беркли, чтобы быть рядом с Питером.  
Потом его жизнь снова ломается, в новом ударе. Он оказывается в Пространстве, но это не комната Питера в общежитии и не спальня в доме его семьи. Это большая комната, напоминающая отель или спальню из фильмов. Немного пустая, но с намёком, что кто-то всегда в ней живёт. Стайлз чувствует растерянность, оглядываясь.  
— Дерьмо, — выдыхает Питер у него за спиной. Стайлз знает, что не надо оглядываться. Иногда, знаете, интуиция говорит вам, что если вы оглянетесь, то окажется, что вы забыли надеть штаны и вышли так на улицу. Он закрывает глаза и прячет лицо в ладонях. "Не оглядывайся, — говорит себе Стайлз, - ни за что не оглядывайся, господи".  
Он не умеет быть осторожным. Не может быть предусмотрительным. Стайлз оглядывается и сглатывает. Смотрит на пол и говорит себе: "Раз ты оглянулся, то хотя бы не поднимай глаза". Он не умеет прислушиваться к умным мыслям и хорошим советам.  
На Питере, кажется, нет ничего. Только одеяло, которое он пытается натянуть выше. Недостаточно высоко, чтобы скрыть все следы на шее. Стайлз отшатывается, запинается за складку на ковре. Ну, хотя бы не за собственные ноги. Он падает, и Питер сразу срывается с кровати к нему. Запинается сам, встав на край одеяла. Он не падает, просто оказывается полностью голым, из-за чего Стайлз чувствует себя ещё хуже, хотя, кажется, было некуда. Питер опускается рядом с ним. Он такой ужасно взрослый. Стайлз помнит его немного тощим. Сейчас Питер больше похож на актёра порно с плохим сюжетом. Горячий, немного тёмный и заставляет Стайлза ощущать боль.  
Стайлз отводит глаза в сторону, чтобы не смотреть без разрешения. Ему немного трудно дышать, и, когда руки Питера обворачиваются вокруг него, - это не делает боль легче.  
— Я старше на двадцать лет или около того, — говорит Питер ему в волосы. Они всё ещё примерно одного роста. Разница не больше пары сантиметров. Мысли Стайлза внезапно — клиническая чистота. Тишина в его голове, которой никогда не было там.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает он. Стайлз считал, учитывая время, которое проходит для Питера.  
Они больше не говорят. Питер выгибается, чтобы подтянуть одеяло и закрыть себя. Стайлз видит заживающие острые царапины на его спине. Почему-то, думает Стайлз, он на самом деле не удивлён по-настоящему. С того момента, как он знал о их возможной разнице в возрасте и что между ними не может быть ничего полноценного в Пространстве, он подсознательно, может быть, понимал, что Питер не будет ждать. Стайлз хочет сказать, что это нечестно и больно, но не уверен, что может. У него совершенно пустая голова, и жажда хоть что-то сказать.  
— Я не жду, что ты будешь только моим, — говорит Питер, и Стайлз бьет его по плечу, чувствует ярость. Он может сказать: я не ты. Это будет так грубо, когда Питер - тот, кто больше страдал, почти не имея ничего от их связи. Стайлз вдруг думает: кто он для Питера, если тот видит его в лучшем случае раз в полгода? Что это за родственная душа, если вы почти никогда не вместе?  
Стайлз наклоняется к Питеру и плачет, не в силах остановить себя.  
Питер с готовностью обнимает его, утыкается лицом в плечо, водит носом и Стайлз раздумывает: пытается ли Питер найти на нём запах хоть чего-то?  
— Я скучаю по тебе, — тихо говорит Питер, проводя рукой по позвоночнику Стайлза. Он как будто дышит им, прижимаясь ближе.  
Они сидят в тишине чужой спальни, пока Стайлз не просыпается.  
Днём почему-то всё не так же, как во сне. У него свербит за рёбрами, и Стайлз не может приткнуть себя никуда. Он не ревнует, осознаёт Стайлз. Это самое странное. Он не чувствует, что его предали. Это не похоже на то, что он чувствовал, видя, как Лидия обнимается с Джексоном. Ему интересно: почему, - и Стайлз обращается к гуглу, чтобы спросить и получить все ответы.  
Этого мало, чтобы занять его день, поэтому он подслушивает снова телефонные разговоры отца. Он немного вне мира от того, что узнал и пытается справиться с этим. На воскресной тренировке получает три раза клюшкой от Гринберга.  
Вечером впервые долго не спит, не зная, чего ожидать.  
Пространство Питера — его комната в доме родителей. Он сидит на кровати и, когда Стайлз появляется, срывается к нему, чтобы стиснуть в объятиях.  
— Стайлз. — выдыхает он, хватая его и прижимая к груди. — Мне так жаль, Дорогой, — шепчет он.  
Стайлз думает о том, что, если Питер попробует что-то объяснить, то только сделает хуже, потому что на самом деле Стайлз знает, почему Питер спал с кем-то. Это даже не должно считаться изменой, если между ними как минимум двадцать лет, и Стайлз ещё не родился в таких расчётах. Питеру едва ли есть 20.  
Они сидят вместе на кровати, и это немного похоже на то, как всё было в первые дни. Немного более неловко и теперь Питер отлично знает, как целоваться. Стайлз не спрашивает откуда. В этот раз он прислушивается к этой мысли и правда ничего не говорит. Руки Питера — тёплые и нежные, снова изучают его, как впервые. Они обнимаются, и это почти, как если бы всё на самом деле было хорошо. Стайлз хочет дать Питеру разрешение жить, потому что никто не заслуживает столько ждать. Стайлз читал, что это нормально. Стайлз читал даже о тех, кто женится. Один мужчина развёлся семь раз прежде, чем встретился со своей парой. Им было к тому моменту около 70, и у неё было три брака до этого и четверо детей. Когда-то вовсе женились по расчёту, никто никого не ждал. Принцесса Диана встретила свою пару, уже побывав замужем. "Они умерли вместе, но хотя бы встретились", — думает Стайлз.  
Он лежит почти на Питере, слушает, как бьётся сердце его родственной души.  
Стайлз не хочет бодрствовать и, открыв глаза в субботу, снова их закрывает. Его жизнь — почти вся во сне. Он самый неактивный школьник и к тому моменту, как встретит Питера, он наверняка станет толстым. Тренировки по лакроссу - единственное, что может его спасти.  
Встретить Питера снова — быстро только для самого Стайлза. Питер, глядя на него, выглядит буквально больным, словно его мучает зубная боль. Они прошли эту стадию, когда только поняли, что между ними есть долгие годы. Питер страдал и пытался не говорить с ним, ища облегчение в том, чтобы отказаться.  
Вместо игнорирования, как тогда, Питер поднимается и, взяв Стайлза за руку, усаживает на свою кровать. Они в его комнате в общежитии университета.  
— Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, — осторожно говорит Питер. Он выглядит напряжённым и несчастным, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, чего ждать, но кивает. Питер опускается перед ним на корточки и держит ладони в своих руках.  
День до этого Стайлз потерял, читая о том, как страдали другие, и, в какой-то мере это подготовило его ко многому. Были пары, что, имея огромную разницу в возрасте, встречались только, чтобы один из них умер. Стайлз подло надеется, что это будет он. Питер живёт без него долгие годы и, так как они ещё не встретились, то ему ждать ещё лет двадцать. Он уже привык, что Стайлз - это волшебная сказка раз в полгода. Он сможет жить, тогда как Стайлз с этим не справится без него уже.  
Стайлз кивает Питеру и ждёт, пока тот соберётся. Стайлз надеется, что это не новость о том, что он умирает. Что угодно, только не это.  
— Коринн беременна.  
Стайлз моргает несколько мгновений прежде, чем понимает смысл этих слов. Он хмурится немного и то, как меняется его мимика, похоже, заставляет Питера хотеть убить себя. Стайлз ловит его лицо в свои руки прежде, чем Питер рухнет рядом с ним от чувства вины.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз и знает, что врёт. Это не хорошо, но первое о чём он думает не похоже на гнев, — твоя дочь, может быть, будет старше меня.  
Это явно не та реакция, что ждёт Питер. Всё в нем — это о чувстве вины. Скорбно сломлены брови, и глаза смотрят на их переплетённые руки.  
— Что? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда Питер позволяет себе взглянуть на него. — Давай. Я молод, но я как бы понимаю. Между нами до черта лет, и я бы не требовал, чтобы ты жил как монах. Я читал, что это вредно. И я знаю, откуда берутся дети, так что я понимаю, что ты мог не планировать этого, но это всё равно случилось, — Стайлз качает головой.  
— Ты удивительный, — вздыхает Питер, глядя на то, как Стайлз улыбается ему.  
— Да. Наверное, это потому что ты — лучшее в моей жизни, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Я понимаю, ладно? Я вроде был влюблён в девочку, пока мне не было шестнадцать, и я надеялся, что она будет тобой. В смысле моей идеальной родственной душой.  
— Я не был влюблён ни в кого из тех, с кем спал, — говорит Питер, и Стайлз чувствует себя сложно. Он понимает какой-то частью себя, что не ревнует, и то, что он не ревнует это странно. Он понимает, что имели в виду те люди, которые пытались объяснить это чувство в его груди. Питер — это просто идеальный сон. И вы не ревнуете сон. Этого не понимает никто, у кого разница менее пяти лет.  
Стайлз говорит это Питеру, улыбаясь. Прямо сейчас между ними есть только четыре года из тех двадцати, что должны пройти.


	3. III. Жизнь без тебя.

**III. Жизнь без тебя.**

_Во сне мы снова будем рядом, а утром где ты?.._

_LUMEN_

_Этих снов дороже ничего и нет._

_Земфира_

— На самом деле я думаю, что в среднем вижу тебя примерно раз в пару месяцев, — делится наблюдением Питер. В последние дни всё внезапно было, как когда они помирились перед поездкой Питера в университет. Питер был саркастичным и тактильным. Стайлз был нуждающимся и не способным заткнуться. Большую часть времени они проводили, обнимаясь. И Питер прекратил заботиться о том, чтобы спать одетым.

— Так удобнее, — сказал он, и Стайлзу пришлось смириться, что единственная ткань между ними — одеяло или простынь. Сам он послушно спал в футболке и спальных штанах. Питер регулярно бросал на них оскорблённые взгляды. Стайлз думает: это потому, что Питер не любит Бетмена. Ему нравятся злодеи, и, если брать Готэм, то его любимцы — это Пингвин, Ядовитый Плющ и Фриз. Последний — его особенный фаворит. Стайлз знает, что это из-за истории любви, которую тот имеет. Временами Питер становится немного суровым, но большую часть времени он просто огромный плюш. Стайлз гадает: плачет ли тот над фильмами вроде «Дороги домой». Питер похож на того, кто кажется другим холодным. То, что он рассказывает о своих отношениях с другими, заставляет Стайлза быть уверенным, что кроме него никто, может быть, и не знает, что Питер любит какао с зефирками и любовные романы. Последнее Стайлз выяснил, заглянув как-то под кровать, когда Пространство вокруг повторяло комнату Питера у родителей. Он был пойман за ногу во время этого исследования, но было поздно. Стайлз узнал тайну.

— Ты никому не скажешь.

— Не то чтобы я мог, — фыркает Стайлз. — Кроме того, все твои секреты мои.

— Может быть, — соглашается Питер. — Позднее.

Они много целуются. И изучают друг друга, и Питер разрешает Стайлзу всё, что тому приходит в голову. Целоваться, даже при том, что это ни к чему не приведёт, здорово.

Иногда Стайлз задаётся вопросом, что Питер чувствует, когда он единственный, кто взрослеет. Насколько это странно для него?

Запоздало Стайлз осознаёт, что с его дня рождения прошла пара месяцев. Он, наконец-то, по сути в порядке, и его жизнь полностью нормальная. Разве что теперь Скотт внезапно постоянно говорит об Эллисон. Стайлз знает о ней слишком много. Куда больше, чем хотел бы, но не пытается прервать Скотта, потому что тот годами слушал, как красива Лидия. И это Стайлз не думает о том, как Скотт таскал его в школу и не давал загнуться. Стайлз должен ему. Или нет, потому что они — братья, и он бы сделал тоже самое, если бы оказалось, что Эллисон — старше на десяток лет.

Как-то Стайлз подслушивает очередной разговор отца и выясняет о теле в лесу. О _половине_ тела. В Бейкон Хиллс не случалось ничего крупного с тех пор, как лет шесть назад сгорел дом Хейлов. Стайлз хочет быть в центре всего. И вовсе не потому, что он хочет иметь что-то, чтобы рассказать Питеру. Может быть только немного, потому что за пару месяцев с Питером много чего успевает произойти, чем он всегда делится со Стайлзом. Кроме разговоров о дочери. Стайлз понятия не имеет, почему Питер говорил о беременности и рассказал о родах, но не говорит о самом ребёнке. Ей, должно быть, уже около года, думает Стайлз. После чего исправляет себя: или восемнадцати, потому что она в лучшем случае ровесница Стайлза. Должно быть, в этом и есть причина. Стайлз в ужасе думает: она могла бы быть его одноклассницей. Что, если так?

Папа ловит Стайлза в лесу, потому что, конечно, он и Скотт не так скрытны, как хотели бы. По крайней мере Стайлз единственный, кого реально поймали. Он рассказывает про нападение Питеру той же ночью, и тот очень странно смотрит в ответ. Он, похоже, полностью не согласен с тем, что это — нападение животных. Стайлз фыркает в ответ:

— Чувак, они нашли ноги, и те полностью погрызены. Это — пума.

В ответ Питер сильнее хмурится и тянет Стайлза к себе:

— Если ты живёшь рядом с горами, где водятся такие звери, какого чёрта ты ночью пошёл в лес, Стайлз?

Питер не зовёт его по имени. Стайлз — всегда «дорогой» или «лапушка». Если Питер использует имя, — он зол. Стайлз думает о том, чтобы извиниться или сменить тему. Он гадает дольше, чем это нормально, и Питер сердито закатывает глаза. Он преступно красивый, и Стайлз завидует, потому что он сам не так шикарен. Это нечестно, что самому сексуальному мужчине на свете достался ребёнок. Стайлз знает, как выглядит, и чувствует себя немного виноватым. Он какое-то время думает о том, чтобы попытаться что-то сделать с собой, но Питер в ответ на эту мысль смеётся и обнимает его крепче. Просит не меняться, и это смущает.

— Стайлз, — зовёт его Питер, — ты не можешь сделать вид, что ничего не делал.

— Чёрт, — вздыхает Стайлз в ответ и виновато улыбается, — прости?

— Я рано стану седым из-за тебя.

— Седина сексуальна. — Говорит Стайлз. Питер, которого он держит в своих руках, ближе к тридцати, чем к двадцати, и они больше не говорят о том, сколько ему лет. — Ты видел доктора Рида?

— Я притворюсь, что ты не сравнил меня с резиновым супергероем. И что ты не пытаешься менять тему.

— Прости. Я буду осторожнее.

— Я почти уверен, что не будешь. — Вздыхает Питер и обнимает Стайлза сильнее. — Пожалуйста, хотя бы не суйся в лес. Пумам плевать, что ты моя родственная душа, и я очень жду тебя.

— Конечно, Питер.

Не проходит даже дня, чтобы Стайлз не нарушил обещание. Это не совсем его вина, для справедливости. Скотт потерял свой ингалятор, так что у них есть причина, чтобы вернуться. Кроме того, есть тело. Стайлз думает, что та девушка, кем бы она ни была, заслуживает быть найденной. Так должно быть, потому что где-то была её родственная душа. Стайлз задаётся вопросом: если все видят сны, то что с людьми, которые умирают рано? Никто не связан с теми, кто умер раньше шестнадцати. Но что насчет тех, кто умер в свой день рожденья? Мысль занимает Стайлза, он хочет исследовать это. Потом, потому что сейчас они со Скоттом в лесу. И Скотта укусила какая-то фигня. Стайлз любит своего бро, но идея волка в калифорнии, когда их тут шестьдесят лет нет, — смешная.

Он так же не может удержаться, когда Скотт начинает паниковать:

— Что, если это инфекция?

— Да, — соглашается Стайлз, — это особая инфекция. Называется Ликантропия.

— Это плохо? — наивно спрашивает Скотт, и Стайлз чувствует, что если бы он не любил своего лучшего друга, то очень глубоко сочувствовал бы Эллисон. Впрочем, нет, он сочувствует. Эллисон, заранее, его сестра. Так что он чувствует себя справедливым, когда продолжает шутку:

— Да, полная жесть, но только раз в месяц.

Скотт всё ещё не понимает, что это шутка:

— Раз в месяц?

— Ага, — вздыхает Стайлз и издаёт вой. — Ууууу.

Только теперь Скотти наконец-то понимает, что лучший друг немного издевается над ним. Впрочем, он не обижается, потому что это Стайлз. Они любят друг друга, окей?

Им везёт найти Дерека Хейла с ингалятором Скотта, а не труп или животное, которое убило её. Или того, кто привёз туда пуму. В Бейкон Хиллс нет гор.

Ложась спать Стайлз немного беспокоится о том, что рассказать Питеру. О том, что он был в лесу, Стайлз сообщать не хочет. Говоря откровенно, он просто не смог. Питер выглядел подавленным, и Стайлз беспокоился о нём. В Пространстве было чисто, так что не похоже, что Питер был в депрессии. Он просто переживал о чём-то.

— Мой племянник, — кивает Питер, когда Стайлз задаёт вопрос, сидя рядом с ним.

— Он заболел? Что-то случилось?

Питер молчит мгновение, обдумывает как сказать что-то. Рассказывает, тяжело вздохнув.

— У моего племянника депрессия.

— Сожалею, — Стайлз делает большие глаза, и его руки автоматически тянутся к Питеру.

Они не всегда обнимаются. Иногда — играют в карты или настольные игры для двоих. У Питера появилось их больше со временем. Вы делаете что-то такое, если до вашей встречи с родственной душой много времени. Их руки сплетаются, и Стайлз чувствует себя немного лучше. Питер грустно ему улыбается, и Стайлз двигается ближе, чтобы положить голову на его плечо.

Питер много рассказывает о своей семье. Стайлз знает, что он младший ребёнок, которого баловали всю жизнь. Он так же постоянная нянька для множества своих племянников и племянниц. Стайлз гадает, как это будет, когда они встретятся. Питер не общается с людьми за пределами его семьи или коллег.

Они говорят о том, что может придумать Стайлз, чтобы поддержать племянника Питера. Он генерирует идеи, вспоминая всё, что помогало ему справиться со Скоттом, если тот грустил. Питер утверждает, что половина этих затей — даже не законна. Стайлз спорит об этом.

В течение следующих пары дней жизнь Стайлза делает ужасный кульбит, и он не спит всю ночь, пытаясь выяснить всё, что сможет, об оборотнях. Когда он шутил над Скоттом, он не думал, что внезапно окажется прав. Однако в полнолуние Скотт бегает полуголый по лесу и встречает там Дерека Хейла, и тот так же подтверждает всё. Стайлз и Скотт делают всё, чтобы Шериф смог выяснить правду. Они даже находят тело Лоры Хейл.

Это ничего не даёт, потому что та умерла, став жертвой животного. Стайлз возмущён, потому что оборотни реальны. Впервые попав в Пространство, спустя несколько дней, он задыхается, видя Питера, потому что, похоже, что в этот раз прошло очень много времени. Увидев его, Питер реагирует почти так же, как в те первые дни. Минус слёзы и все яркие эмоции, потому что он взрослый. Стайлз чувствует, что ему, может быть, немного не хватает того Питера.

Они обнимаются, и Питер тянет его ближе к себе, утыкается носом в шею и едва заметно блестит золотыми глазами. Стайлза пронзает сходство и осознание, от чего он выпаливает:

— Ты оборотень.

Питер отстраняется от него и смотрит удивлёнными глазами. Стайлз хватает его лицо, тянет к себе и заглядывает в глаза:

— Боже мой, ты оборотень. Расскажи мне всё. Я пытался провести исследования, чтобы помочь Скотти, но интернет то и дело предлагает мне фанфики. И, если я ещё раз прочитаю порно с узлами, думаю, я умру, — бормочет Стайлз. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы сделать большие, полные страха глаза и прижаться к Питеру, встретиться носами и спросить в ужасе, — скажи, что у тебя нет узла.

— Боже, что ты читаешь, Стайлз? — Возмущается Питер и обнимает его. — Нет. У оборотней нет узла, боже. Как ты вообще понял?

— У Скотти тоже сверкают глаза, и он несколько раз обнюхивал меня. Я не уверен, что это значит. Он трётся об меня и Эллисон, как будто большой кот, помечающий территорию.

— Ты мой, — хмурится Питер.

— Это всё, что ты из этого уловил?

— Твой друг стал оборотнем?

— Да. Помнишь ночь, когда мы отправились в лес искать тело? Ты сказал, что это было животное. Не круто, что ты мне соврал, Питер. В общем, его укусили. Этот парень убил девушку. Мы попытались сдать его, но так как на ней следы животного, то его отпустили. Мы пытаемся защитить город от всего этого. У нас умер водитель школьного автобуса прошлой ночью, и Скотти думает, что это он. Я понятия не имею что делать. Это Скотт. Он всегда был щенком, и теперь он щенок буквально. Боже мой.

— Стайлз, дыши. — Просит Питер. — Я расскажу всё, что знаю сам, Дорогой.

— Боже, спасибо, — выдыхает Стайлз, обнимаясь с Питером.

— Тот, кто укусил твоего друга, должен быть альфой. Обычно на каждой территории есть стая и группа охотников. В другой ситуации я бы посоветовал найти и сообщить и тем, и другим, но если у вас расследование всё ещё не закрыто, а смерти продолжаются, то что-то не так. Лучше будет, если ты и Скотт постараетесь держаться от всего подальше.

— Но …

— Стайлз. Я оборотень. Я обещаю, когда мы встретимся, я позабочусь о твоём друге.

— Но когда мы встретимся? Что, если к тому моменту будет поздно?

— До того момента ты справишься, — уверенно говорит Питер. — Тебе нужно помочь своему другу найти якорь и скрыться.

Питер учит Стайлза, как оборотни прячутся от охотников и как не выдать себя людям. Стайлз запоминает, и последующие несколько дней проходят удивительно хорошо. Несмотря на то, что убийства продолжаются, они держатся в безопасности, и Стайлз пытается помочь отцу поймать альфу. Скотт говорит, что у Дерека голубые глаза, и Стайлз рассказывает о том, что это означает. Таким образом, Скотт держится подальше от того, кто убил невинного. По крайней мере, это много значит в общей картине их безопасности. Стайлз и Скотт в полнолуние идут в поход вдвоём. Шериф несколько удивлён, особенно из-за того, что в городе Эллисон, с которой Скотт должен проводить время. Они отвлекаются и держатся дальше, и всё это работает, пока не оказывается, что Эллисон — из семьи охотников, а Скотт может стать человеком, если убьёт альфу.

Той ночью Питер смеётся над обеими новостями. В особенности счастливым он выглядит из-за Эллисон.

— Ардженты — древняя семья охотников. — Объясняет Питер. — Не знаю, как они пришли к этому, но есть традиция, что охотник убивает себя, если получает укус. И теперь будущий матриарх Арджентов — родственная душа оборотня.

— Но если Скотт снова будет человеком…

— Нельзя прекратить быть оборотнем, — качает головой Питер. — Этот ваш оборотень дурит Скотти голову. Я бы на его месте не стал. Я почти уверен, что у него и пароль и логин — Эллисон. Милый щенок, которого, как моего племянника, не стоит пускать ни к чему серьёзному.

— То есть он пытается использовать отсутствие знаний у Скотти?

— Думаю, да. Не все волки такие замечательные, как я.

— Ты адвокат, Питер.

— Я адвокат обвинения, — исправляет Стайлза Питер, улыбаясь, — я уверен, что иначе твой отец не пустит меня на порог, да?

— Ну, он шериф, ты не можешь его осуждать.

— Я и не думал. Я понимаю его. Я надеюсь, когда мы встретимся, тебе будет восемнадцать. Связь или нет, я не буду грабителем колыбели.

— Ты не старый.

— Старше, чем хотелось бы, — улыбается Питер.

Стайлз хмурится, пока палец Питера не упирается в его лоб.

— У тебя рано появятся морщины, дорогой.

Они целуются остаток сна, потому что Питер не думает, что это считается как нарушение закона, конечно.

Утром Стайлз пытается найти своего лучшего друга. В идеале так, чтобы не столкнуться ни с кем из Арджентов. Он должен скорее рассказать то, что выяснил от Питера. Всё кончается спором, потому что Скотти хочет, чтобы Дерек сказал ему правду.

— От того, что ты бы хотел верить в это, оно не станет правдой, — возмущается Стайлз.

— Почему ты думаешь, что ты прав?

— Потому что Питер сказал мне так.

— Питер? Твоя родственная душа?

— Да. И он оборотень. И у него, как у тебя, тоже золотые глаза. Я верю ему больше, чем парню, который выглядит как мексиканский наркоторговец.

— Но Стайлз…

— Скотти, я понимаю. Ты мой брат, и я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. Но Дерек солгал, чтобы ты помог ему выследить альфу. Мы не знаем, чего он хочет. Может быть, он просто собирается стать альфой сам?

— Стайлз, — грустно вздыхает Скотт и выглядит так, словно сейчас расплачется.

— Мы справимся, Скотти. И Эллисон тоже.

— Её родители меня не примут.

— Ты её родственная душа, — качает головой Стайлз. — Они примут тебя, потому что ты _идеален_ для неё.

— Эллисон удивительная, — выдыхает Скотт, и как будто в его голове это — последовательный ответ. Стайлз надеется, что не будет выглядеть так же глупо, когда впервые увидит Питера. Это будет неловко. Питер точно не будет таким одурманенным. Он — крутой.

Стайлз может удерживать своего лучшего друга от неприятностей. Он думает, что справится. И всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. Каждую ночь у него есть Питер, чтобы сказать, что он молодец и справляется. Он и Скотти всё ещё живы, и мистер Арджент не пытается всадить в его лучшего друга стрелу. Плохо лишь, что Дерек всё ещё маячит рядом, чтобы капать Скотту на мозги. Стайлз хочет взять ветку рябины побольше и дать ему по шее. Им обоим.


	4. IV. Я держу тебя.

_Я лишь хочу лечь с тобой и проснуться в одной постели._

_Хотя бы раз в жизни._

_Город Стекла._

_Родственная душа — это тот человек, который верит мне, даже когда все остальные убеждены, что я вру._

_Сердце розы_

Убийства определённо связаны с пожаром Хейлов, думает Стайлз. Он не вмешивался, просто его отец — Шериф. Хороший шериф, которому не всё равно и который вернул Дерека на место подозреваемого, потому что всех убитых связывает одна вещь — пожар Хейлов. Стайлз получил свои мозги именно от отца. Он тоже умеет соединять точки и находить цель по хлебным крошкам. Стайлз смотрит на всю картину и думает о том, что сказал им Дерек. Альфа — его дядя. Тот, кто единственный смог выжить в пожаре. Тот, кто хочет мстить. Стайлз понятия не имеет, как в это вписывается Лора Хейл, но, наверное, там тоже есть какой-то ответ.

Стайлз испытывает сочувствие к человеку, который шесть лет провёл один в больнице, брошенный его семьёй. Кем-то, в кого он верил. Стайлз думает о Питере и о том, как тот рассказывает о семье. Как объясняет, почему ни с кем не дружит.

— У меня есть моя стая, Стайлз. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься, но дело в том, что их и тебя достаточно для меня, чтобы быть целым.

Стайлз помнит это и думает о человеке в больничной палате. Он сочувствует. И он понимает. Если кто-то ранит его отца, Стайлз сравняет мир с землёй, и только то, что где-то всё ещё будут Скотт и Питер, причина чтобы он при этом оставил мир существовать.

Ночью, когда он понял, что всё связано с пожаром, он долго молчит, спрятавшись в руки Питера. Они всё ещё не знают, когда встретятся. И Стайлз чувствует, что за прошедшие месяцы смиряется с этим. Знает, что для Питера прошли долгие годы. Скоро ему тридцать. Стайлз понятия не имеет как это — так долго ждать. Он бы хотел изменить что-то, но знает, что не может.

— Ты тихий, Лапушка. — Вздыхает Питер в его макушку. — Что-то случилось в любовной драме Скотта и Эллисон? — Стайлз качает головой в ответ, прижимаясь к оборотню крепче. — Альфа смог выследить его?

— Нет. — Снова качает головой Стайлз. — Я думаю, что он даже не пытается. Я имею в виду: город не слишком большой. Это должно быть легко, учитывая, что Скотти может точно сказать где Эллисон была в течении всех часов, которые они не виделись.

— Может быть он тоже понял, что Скотт будет ужасной бетой?

— Эй! — возмущается Стайлз. — Он не ужасный. Просто наивный.

— И будет слушать скорее тебя, чем любую альфу.

— Ну, я думаю, что он бы послушал тебя, — говорит Стайлз.

— Я не альфа, — качает головой Питер. — И надеюсь, что никогда не буду. Это морока. Моя сестра постоянно скулит о том, как трудно заставить всех нас вести себя нормально.

— Но ты бы был заботливым.

— Все оборотни заботятся о Стае, Стайлз.

— Ну, не похоже, что Дерек делает.

— Дерек?

— Ага, — кивает Стайлз. Он не улавливает странного напряжения Питера, — я имею в виду: он говорит, что альфа — это его дядя. Это же делает их стаей? Я думаю должно делать по умолчанию, но он всё ещё тянет Скотта в то, чтобы убить его. Своего дядю. Это не нормально. Я понимаю, что пожар Хейлов наверняка свернул ему мозги, но… Питер?

Стайлз поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в светящиеся золотом глаза и на клыки. Питер выглядит как Скотт, когда думал, что Эллисон ранили. Стайлз хмурится, пытается приподняться, но хватка Питера только становится крепче вокруг него. Питер цепляется, как будто метафизический Стайлз, как его якорь, может ему помочь.

— Питер…

Стайлза выбрасывает из сна так резко, что он вскакивает на месте и падает на пол. Трёт руку, которую ударил о тумбочку. Реакция Питера странная. Стайлз чувствует острую необходимость вернуться в Пространство, но знает, что даже если уснёт прямо сейчас, для Питера всё равно пройдут месяцы. Он не может уснуть из-за этого и в который раз думает, что кто-то должен создать снотворное, которое не отрезает вас от Пространства. Пусть это будет только для таких, как Стайлз. Было бы честно.

К сожалению, попытку Стайлза уснуть прерывает Скотт. Сообщение от него, что Дерека похитила тётя Эллисон. Это звучит как бредовая идея, но Эллисон утверждает, что видела это. Стайлз думает, что ему нужно верить, даже если он не понимает, зачем охотнице брать Дерека. То, что он держит в стороне себя и Скотта, — проблема, когда оказывается, что из-за этого у него недостаточно информации.

Они тратят день, пытаясь выяснить, что происходит. В школе, конечно, они ведут себя нормально. Только Эллисон странно напряжена. Она не очень в восторге от секретов своих родителей и не знает, как говорить с ними. Она встретила Скотта как оборотня раньше, чем он сам знал, что он оборотень. Она знала, к кому она едет, и, конечно, Скотт — это милый щенок, который рассказал обо всём свой паре ещё в их Пространстве. И она была готова быть рядом с ним, чтобы защищать его, потому что, конечно, он так же рассказал ей всё, что сказал Стайлз. Надо прятаться, чтобы его не ранили. Для Эллисон, думает Стайлз, должно было быть шоком узнать, что прятаться надо от её родителей. Стайлз надеется никогда не появляться на их семейных мероприятиях.

Эллисон в странном месте. Она вроде бы учится тому, что ей дают, но она в сомнениях о том, чтобы использовать эти знания. Стайлз знает: это в основном потому, что она знает ровно трёх волков. Два из которых явно нуждаются в терапии. Того, что сказал Дерек, достаточно, чтобы понимать, что альфа в ужасном состоянии. Может быть, полностью не контролирует себя, но людей не убивают за то, что у них горе. Всегда есть выход.

Даже если никому из них не нравится Дерек, никто не хочет, чтобы его убили. По крайней мере он же не убил никого. Пока что.

Стайлз не уверен, что думать, и больше всего хочет получить совет от Питера. Им нужно найти Дерека, потому что никто не хочет, чтобы тот сообщил, что второй оборотень в городе, третий если считать альфу, — это парень милой Эллисон. Стайлз не знает, получит ли его друг тогда только разговор с лопатой или это сразу будет пара анти-волчьих пуль.

В целом, Скотт умудряется найти Дерека, используя запах, и Эллисон отвлекает свою тётю достаточно долго, чтобы оба волка смогли уйти. Стайлз в этот момент изображает её школьного друга, который заглянул, чтобы вместе делать проект. Так что, если он невежливый, потому что ему всё равно, то ничего страшного. Он на самом деле там, чтобы мониторить успехи Скотта по спасению Дерека, а не чтобы понравиться Кейт Арджент.

Стайлз надеется, что Эллисон никогда не будет походить на свою тётю больше, чем сейчас — внешне. Кейт кажется опасной и немного безумной даже тогда, когда сладко улыбается. И Скотт прислал снимок машинного аккумулятора, к которому подключён Дерек. Нормальный человек не должен где-либо улыбаться, когда знает, что кто-то постоянно испытывает боль благодаря ему.

Стайлз в ужасе от неё. Он не говорит ничего Эллисон, потому что понятия не имеет, как вы говорите кому-то, что их тётя — садистка. Возможно, это нужно добавить в список вопросов к Дереку. Чувак утверждает, что его дядя психопат. Кто-то должен был научить его этому. Не сам же Дерек сделал выводы. На великого интеллектуала он не тянет. Может быть, у него есть инструкция для Эллисон, как справляться.

Они тратят весь день на спасение Дерека. Эллисон жалуется, что, похоже, Кейт решила активней учить её. Скотт переживает, ему не хочется быть подвешенным к железной решётке. Стайлз не успевает думать о реакции Питера в Пространстве. Это скребёт его затылок, но проходит мимо, подавленное насущными бедами.

Когда Стайлз засыпает, всё, что он знает о мире, рассыпается.

Питер, _его Питер_ , имеет шрамы и отрешённый потерянный взгляд. Вокруг них — больничная палата, в которой ничего нет, и Стайлз чувствует, как крошится сердце в груди. Он осторожно проходит по Пространству и не получает никакой реакции. Взгляд Питера обращён в стену. Стайлз опускается на корточки рядом с инвалидным креслом, в котором сидит Питер. Стайлз растерян и не знает, куда пристроить себя. Он, медленный и осторожный, протягивает руку к Питеру. Прикоснуться страшно. Кажется, это длится целую вечность, прежде, чем Стайлз понимает, что плачет. Это больнее, чем всё, что он когда-либо испытывал раньше. Это даже хуже, чем потерять маму. Память о той потере давно притупилась.

Питер сглатывает и это говорит Стайлзу о том, что тот _здесь_. В Пространстве не должно быть боли, но Стайлз не может действовать резко. Он пытается быть таким осторожным, как может. Мягко гладит руки Питера и боится заговорить. Пытается даже дышать тихо и беззвучно, потому что понятия не имеет, что с его родственной душой.

— Питер, — вырывается из него слабо, когда отчаянье становится невыносимым. Грудь сжимает боль, Стайлз цепляется за руку Питера, утыкается лицом в накрытые одеялом колени. Ему трудно дышать и хочется умереть. Он всегда так боялся, что будет тем, кто останется, если что-то случится с одним из них. Это как будто самый страшный кошмар стал реальностью. Стайлз даже не думал ни о чём таком. Он не понимает, что с Питером, и болит.

Мягкое прикосновение к его голове заставляет Стайлза вздрогнуть. Он поднимает глаза, чтобы смотреть на Питера. Шрам на половину лица заставляет Стайлза чувствовать, как сердце сжимается от боли. Питер _любит_ своё лицо. Он чёртов нарцисс, и Стайлз так любит подкалывать его о том, что у него средств ухода наверняка больше, чем когда-либо имел Стайлз за всю жизнь.

Питер улыбается ему мягко, но словно его там нет. Он кажется немного опустошённым, отсутствующим, и Стайлз понятия не имеет, что делать. Ему необходимо найти Питера, но мир Пространства — просто пустая палата. Нет ничего, чтобы дать подсказку. Стайлз пытается вспомнить, какая фамилия была на литтерманке Питера. Пытается понять, но эта память размыта туманом.

Его зрение мутное от слёз, но прежде, чем проснуться, Стайлз видит имя на карточке, вставленной в конверт у спинки кровати. В состоянии между сном и явью он внезапно может прочитать имя.

«Питер **Хейл** », — отпечатывается в его голове.

— Питер _Хейл_ , — говорит себе Стайлз, едва проснувшись, и падает, вскочив с кровати. Он запинается за своё одеяло, пытается собраться так быстро, как может. В конечном итоге он не героиня фильма, которая как-то смогла преодолеть защитные механизмы вселенной. Он всё равно собирается продолжать бороться. Стайлзу нужно найти Дерека: может быть, тот скажет, где находится Питер. Первым делом он звонит Скотту, но тот на автоответчике и это нормально. Сейчас около часа ночи. Он спит, как послушный нормальный человек.

Второй человек, которому он пытается дозвониться, — это Эллисон, и, когда её телефон перебрасывает его на автоответчик, Стайлз чувствует, как холодеет в его животе. Он пытается отследить её, но это не так-то просто, и её пароли сложнее, чем у Скотта.

Стайлз уже знает, где проходит его граница отчаянья, к которой он приближается, когда внезапно Эллисон отвечает.

— Эллисон, Эллисон ты нужна мне, боже мой, — кричит он в трубку и не получает ответа. Вместо этого он осознаёт, что, похоже, Эллисон тоже нуждается в нём. Он слышит, как она говорит с кем-то, но не может разобрать ни слова из ответа. Ему приходится глубоко вздохнуть несколько раз, чтобы прекратить слышать только кровь, стучащую в ушах.

Тогда он слышит:

— Я не думаю, что идти ночью к дому Хейлов хорошая идея, тётя.

Стайлз не может разобрать ответа, однако Эллисон, похоже, старается говорить, как можно громче:

— Что если придёт альфа? — спрашивает Эллисон громко, и Стайлз думает, что её слышит, наверное, весь лес. — Это ведь дом его семьи?

— Тётя Кейт, — повторяет Эллисон, чтобы Стайлз знал, что она не в безопасности, — я уверена, что дом опасен сам по себе.

— Тут темно, и мы преследуем двух оборотней, — говорит Эллисон, чтобы указать Стайлзу, что Скотт в опасности. Вот почему она ответила. Ей нужен Стайлз, чтобы спасти Скотта. Стайлз думает о том, как ему скоро будет нужна Элллисон, чтобы вернуть аналогичный долг, и вздыхает. Эллисон продолжает говорить, рассказывая, что может, — Только вдвоём. Тётя.

— Они никого не убивали, — говорит Эллисон, когда Стайлз уже едет к заповеднику. Он не кладёт трубку, чтобы знать, что Эллисон жива, и Скотт пока не пострадал. Он улавливает шипение Кейт, которая должно быть приблизилась к племяннице. Он слышит требование быть тише, и Эллисон только повторяет, что они вдвоём у дома, преследуют Дерека и второго оборотня. Стайлз думает о том, что должен научить её быть немного умнее. Она подвергает себя опасности, говоря о том, что происходит. Стайлз надеется, что Питер не убьёт родственную душу своей беты.

Он слышит крик:

— Стреляй.

Выстрел и сразу за этим:

— О боже, Скотт, — которое вырывается у Эллисон. Стайлз понятия не имеет должно ли это значить, что его лучший друг ранен или Эллисон просто не может себя контролировать, когда её родственная душа в опасности рядом с её тётей. Поворачивая к дому, Стайлз видит машину Криса Арджента и надеется, что это не значит, что в доме Хейлов сегодня добьют оборотней.

— Боже, где мне подать жалобу на эту вселенную, — бормочет Стайлз, нажимая на педаль газа, чтобы ехать быстрее. Он не уверен, чего ожидает. По телефону он слышит только испуганные крики и рык. Кажется, Кейт ударила Эллисон. Стайлз подозревает, что та бросилась защищать Скотта. И рык — скорее всего его, потому что Скотти не может себя контролировать, когда есть Эллисон.

Когда Стайлз появляется перед домом, нигде нет Кейт. Там есть Дерек, из ноги которого торчит стрела, и Скотт, обёрнутый руками Эллисон. Она обнимает Скотта и рыдает:

— Папа не надо! Пожалуйста!

Лицо Криса выглядит так, словно его заставили съесть кило лимонов, которые давно сгнили.

Стайлз выбегает из машины и оглядывается.

— Альфа уволок Кейт в дом, — говорит Дерек. Стайлз думает о том, что это не честно, что он не называет Питера дядей.

— И вы все — просто сидите здесь?

— Я не оставлю свою дочь с волками. Моя сестра — охотник. За неё отомстят.

— Скотт моя родственная душа, папа! — возмущается Эллисон и с опаской смотрит на отца, передвигается, чтобы быть между ним и Скоттом.

— Он хочет от неё извинений, — говорит Скотт. Крис Арджент удивлённо моргает, услышав его. — Он говорит, она убила его семью.

— Боже, — вздыхает с сочувствием Эллисон. — Что если там была его родственная душа? Я бы не справилась без тебя, Скотт.

— Я не буду мешать альфе убить её, — объясняется Дерек. — Она убила нашу семью.

— Питер, — говорит Стайлз, и они все поворачиваются к нему, — его зовут Питер. Ну или можешь звать его «дядя Питер». Я не думаю, что он рад быть для тебя только безумным альфой.

— Он убил мою сестру.

— Вы бросили его, — огрызается в ответ Стайлз. Он ловит краем глаза лицо Скотта, который выглядит так, словно сейчас у него будет приступ астмы. Эллисон крутится, чтобы быть между ним и своим отцом. Она так явно беспокоится о нём и плачет, пытаясь понять, как помочь её раненной паре. Стайлз _понимает_ её.

— Вы могли бы дать всего одну пулю, — спрашивает Стайлз, — чтобы мы могли помочь Скотту?

Крис наводит на него оружие, может быть, просто чтобы указать, что не доверяет. Или это — ответ. Стайлз понятия не имеет.

Случается сразу несколько вещей.

Дерек обмякает в облегчении, его рука обёрнута вокруг стрелы, давит на неё, пронзая ногу дальше. Скотт тянет Эллисон в крепкие объятия, полные видимого сочувствия. Так что Стайлз знает, что Кейт Арджент мертва. По лицу Криса видно, что он тоже понимает действия оборотней. Оружие Криса — всё ещё указывает в направлении Стайлза. Непохоже, что Крис собирается помогать родственной душе его дочери.

Голос, который Стайлз любит бесконечно сильно, звучит от открытых дверей дома:

— Я бы не делал этого.

Крис дёргается, но ничего не говорит вслух.

— Оружие, наставленное на него, меня немного нервирует. — Говорит Питер, спускаясь по лестнице полуразрушенного крыльца. — Я не могу похвастаться великим самоконтролем, Арджент, — ухмыляется зло Питер, — и я уверен, что доберусь до горла твоей дочери раньше, чем пуля до Стайлза.

Скотт скулит в яростном возмущении, и Стайлз думает, что всё будет неловко и грубо. Его родственная душа немного съехала с катушек. Он всё равно не против. Питер, живой и настоящий дышащий Питер, _здесь_. Он ухмыляется почти правильно. Он красив, как порно-модель. И Стайлз внезапно понимает:

— Твоих шрамов нет, — выпаливает он, возвращая к себе все взгляды, и Питер просто улыбается ему так хитро, и сладко, и многообещающе, что у Стайлза дрожат колени.

— Надеюсь ты не был привязан к ним, Лапушка.

Стайлз смеётся, потому что это _похоже_ на Питера, которого он знает. Вокруг слишком много народу, чтобы это было комфортно, и у Питера кровь на руках. И Скотт ранен и отравлен аконитом. Эллисон рыдает от ужаса. Стайлзу почти всё равно. Единственное почему он не запрыгнул на Питера, это потому что Крис Арджент всё ещё имеет оружие.

Стайлз думает, что Эллисон будет его третьим любимым человеком, когда она просит у своего отца:

— Не стреляй в моего друга, папа. Стайлз не оборотень.

— Эллисон.

— Моя родственная душа, папа, — говорит Эллисон, гладя Скотта по волосам, — Оборотень. Как и у Стайлза.

— Да, — соглашается Стайлз с ней, — соседние места на одной лодке.

— Ты мог бы помочь своей дочери сохранить её родственную душу, кстати, — говорит Питер небрежно. — Я уверен, что милая Эллисон будет так благодарна. В отличие от мысли о том, что ты тот, кто его застрелил.

Крис выглядит побеждённым, но слушает совет от альфа-оборотня. Он вынимает патроны и приближается под настороженным взглядом Питера. Стайлз был прав: тот хороший альфа, которого беспокоит безопасность его беты. Крис морщится, когда Эллисон тянет вперёд руку и отодвигается, когда получает пулю.

Стайлз мог бы попробовать понять его. Только не хочет. Он думает о том, чтобы угрожать. Сказать о том, что он знает где Ардженты живут и что-то ещё такое же стрёмное из криминальных фильмов. Стайлз ничего не говорит, потому что те же фильмы научили его, что врагов не нужно ни о чём предупреждать.

Ещё Стайлз не может говорить, потому что у него полные руки Питера. Или скорее у Питера — полные руки Стайлза.

— Сила оборотней потрясающая, — выдыхает Стайлз, когда заканчивается поцелуй. Питер держит его на весу, и вокруг них всё ещё заповедник, сгоревший дом, раненый Дерек и недовольный Крис. Стайлз не учитывает Скотта и Эллисон, потому что они заняты тем, что тоже целуются. Они в крови и чёрной слизи, и откровенно счастливы. Запоздало Стайлз ищет в себе смущение, но на самом деле ему плевать. Ему шестнадцать и его родственная душа ждала его двадцать дерьмовых лет.

Питер смеётся, так что Стайлз знает, что сказал это вслух.

— Мой Лапушка, — говорит Питер тихо.

Стайлз не может ответить, потому что занят. Он целует лицо Питера. Он должен восполнить двадцать лет, на которые опоздал с этим. У него много работы.

Дерек пытается привлечь к себе внимание покашливанием. Стайлз думает о том, что тому должно быть неловко. Не повезло им с Крисом. Для любых пар родственных душ всегда полностью нормально пытаться взобраться друг на друга при встрече или длительном беспокойстве. Стайлз отвлекается на мгновение, чтобы проверить, что Скотту лучше. Эллисон сидит на бёдрах Скотта и обнимает его за шею, пока тот пытается контролировать свою смену. Стайлз фыркает, глядя на них. Питер заставляет его вернуть своё внимание к себе.


	5. Эпилог.

Давай, удав, я буду сниться тебе дальше, а ты рассказывай, что я там делаю, в твоём сне?   
38 попугаев

С неловкого воссоединения в лесу прошло несколько недель. Эллисон и Крис в хрупком перемирии. Она делает вид, что хоть немного заботится о мнении отца, а тот взамен не пытается угрожать Скотту. И не рассказывает ни о чём Виктории.  
Стайлз с ужасом ждёт того дня, когда Скотти случайно выдаст себя маме Эллисон. Питер обещает, что Скотт научится контролю уже к следующему полнолунию. Стайлз думает о его опыте стайной няньки и надеется, что Скотти не глупее Дерека. Он не говорит этого вслух, чтобы не обижать хмурого бету.  
Младший Хейл почти всё время молчит, Стайлз понятия не имеет насколько это естественно. Питер не обсуждает своего племянника. Он когда-то мог рассказывать о своей семье бесконечно, а теперь — нет ничего.  
Разве что грустно улыбается однажды:  
— Дай ему время.  
Как будто это Стайлз — тот, кого обидели.  
Однако Питер давно последовал своему совету. Он даёт Дереку время принять себя. Стайлз знает, что они говорили после ночи в лесу. Дерек, похоже, пытается справиться. Он никуда не уходит и остаётся частью стаи Питера.  
Временами он исчезает на пару дней, но всегда возвращается.  
Питер тренирует Скотта быть оборотнем, и это — именно так хорошо, как представлял Стайлз раньше. Питер — отличный заботливый альфа.  
Он легко поддерживает словами:  
— Скотт, ты справляешься, молодец, — хвалит Питер. — Я уверен, что ты сможешь быть спокоен на любой семейной встрече. Но Виктория всё равно получит аневризму.  
— Что? — тут же настораживается Скотт и смотрит большими грустными глазами, — Почему?  
— 50% на то, что ваш с Эллисон ребёнок будет рождённым оборотнем, — ухмыляется Питер. — Младенца от Виктории вы скрыть не можете.  
Лицо Скотта пунцовеет, и он в возмущении шипит и блестит золотыми глазами. Питер ухмыляется.  
«Заботливый альфа, — думает Стайлз, — но в основном саркастичный придурок».  
— Ты ужасный, — скулит Скотт, который не может справиться с собственными эмоциями и снова потерял контроль. Питер продолжает смеяться над ним.  
— Будь уверен, Виктория Арджент захочет обсудить с тобой детей. Вдоль и поперёк, и сколько вы планируете и когда, — говорит Питер. — Бери себя в руки, щенок. Крис не будет помогать тебе. Хочешь, чтобы Эллисон опять закрывала тебя собой от родителя?  
Скотт сердито рычит, и Дерек просто удивлённо смотрит на них. Для него тяжело понять, почему Скотт не боится альфу. Стайлз молча отводит взгляд, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Будет неловко, если Дерек решится спросить. И Питер будет в восторге от того, сколько Скотт о нём знает. Невозможно бояться кого-то, чья родственная душа не умолкает о том, какой «кто-то» мягкий зефир. Это неловко — как отличается Питер в Пространстве от Питера в реальности и как они одинаковы. Стайлз счастлив, что может изучать его.  
Он так же рад, что папа уже знал о разнице между ними. Вы не можете скрыть что-то такое от родителя, который заботится. И отец Стайлза — это человек, чья фотография в словаре напротив слова «забота». Он не требует от них ничего и просто закатывает глаза на то, как Стайлз обворачивается вокруг Питера. Это естественная потребность — беречь свою пару. Стайлз счастлив, что его отец в миллион раз лучше Криса и не собирается угрожать никому пистолетом.  
Но самое лучшее на взгляд Стайлза — просыпаться рядом с Питером. Больше никакого Пространства и разлуки в несколько месяцев. Проснувшись, видеть Питера, его расслабленное лицо, мягкие губы и изогнутые ресницы. Стайлз продал бы душу, чтобы иметь это, но ему повезло, Питер и так весь его. Стайлз прижимается ближе, обнимает Питера. Вздыхает едва слышно.  
— Ты приснился мне, — говорит Питер, улыбаясь в шею Стайлза.  
— Зная тебя, сон был неприличным, — ухмыляется Стайлз в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я уверена, что в дальнейшем у них всё будет хорошо <3


End file.
